persona 3:the forgotten journey,hidden answer
by persona3adict
Summary: what if the Arisato twins had a little sister that has a grudge to them?a mysterious group, which side are they on? change a few things and you can change everything, including the death's of certain people i really suck at summaries... multiple pairs
1. preview

Here it is! the edited version of Persona 3: the forgotten. I didn't change It that much though…..

Small preview:

Time: 8:00 pm

Year:1999

Location: Inaba

POV: Mitsuki

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Mama, Papa *sniff* d-don't leave me!" I cried while clutching on onii-chan's shirt. Onii-chan was looking at Onee-chan and Onee-chan stared at onii-chan. I cried and cried so that they wont leave me! Mama and Papa were inside the car. My onii-chan and onee-chan were still at the door, because I kept pulling them.

"Mitsuki let go of onii-chan's shirt, we have to go….""no!"

"Mitsuki be a good girl and behave we have to go now….""NO! ONEE-CHAN!" onee-chan was pulling me so that I'd let go of onii-chan's shirt, and she succeeded.

Onii-chan kneeled down in front of me and hugged me, so did one-chan. I stopped crying and stared at them. They let go and smiled at me, wiping my tears of my face using their hands. I stared at them.

"Now now Mitsuki we're only leaving you here for a while 'kay? We're gonna be back before you know it!" said Onii-chan. I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"R-really? Cant I come with you?"

"Mitsuki you're sick… of course you can't!" he frowned. I cried even more.

"b-but you're gonna come back right?"

"Yeah and we will bring lots of treats for you!" said onee-chan.

"REALLY? I WANT LOT'S OF CHOCOLATES! AND CANDY! " I said happily.

"Yeah so now we have to go okay?" they both said.

"b-but what if something bad happens to you guys? Like in the anime I watched! " my eyes are starting to tear up again. They both sighed.

"Nothing bad will happen to us! And you watched to much anime " they shouted together. Mama was calling Onee-chan and Onii-chan they ran towards the car but before they got inside they looked at each other and smiled and ran towards me. They tied my long black hair into pigtails. They seemed happy with the result.

"there….. all better"

"now the only thing you have to do now….. is to smile." Onee-chan held my cheeks and pinched it.

"T-that hurts!" I cried while holding my cheeks.

"smile don't cry!" they laughed.

"this isn't funny…." I pouted. Papa was now calling onii-chan and onee-chan. They waved goodbye to me and winked. I smiled at them. I can't wait for them to come home! I know I'll wait for them!

Time:11:58 pm

Location: Mitsuki's bedroom

I feel really sleepy….. my eyes are getting heavy. I stare at my window. I can see a full moon. It's very beautiful. I looked up at my hello kitty wall clock. I don't know how to read the clock yet but I know that it's past my bedtime! I've never been awake for this long. My babysitter was already asleep, and to think a child can fool her. I'm kind of scared.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK.

The clock suddenly stopped. And everything turned green….. the floor and walls have red goop on it. I wonder what those things are. I stared at the window and saw black goopy things with masks walking on the street. This is kina creepy. Onii-chan ,Onee-chan ,mama papa hurry up please I'm scared.

_There there little one._

"w-who's there? Mama? Papa? " I cried.

_I'm afraid not but I am a friend._

I looked around the room and saw nothing. Maybe it's the boogeyman? Is it gonna eat me?

"w-where are you? And are you my Onii-chan and Onee-chan's friend? Are you g-onna e-e-eat me? " the voice chuckled.

_My, my you are amusing. I am in front of you yet at the same time behind you. I am everywhere. _

"everywhere? You mean you're in the mall? But that doesn't make any sense if you're talking to me" answered him while sniffing.

_You're one intelligent girl. Normally a person of your age doesn't respond so wisely. _

"but then I just asked a question. anyway what's your name?"

_Philemon._

Philemon. "you have a weird name Philemon-san. I haven't introduced myself huh? My name is Mitsuki Arisato! I'm a girl!"

_Yes I can see that Mitsuki. _

I smiled. "can I see you?" I asked innocently.

Then suddenly, a bunch of blue butterflies appeared in front of me. it then stayed in one place, then POOF. A man with a black suite appeared. He has long hair that was ted into a ponytail, he was wearing a white butterfly mask. He was smiling.

_Here I am Miss Mitsuki._

I ran towards him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back!

"Will you be my friend Philemon-san? Only Onii-chan and Onee-chan are my friends since some people call me names. I don't know why though" I bowed my head and tried not to cry.

He kneeled in front of me and smiled. he ruffled my hair. I smiled.

_I'm you friend so don't cry okay?_

I nodded.

_Can I ask you something? like a favor?_

"what Is it?"

_Whatever happens don't think of giving up. Don't lose hope for you're special. Become strong in order to change their destiny. _

I raised an eyebrow. "what're you talking about?" he smiled while slowly fading.

_You'll find out eventually. _

I cried. "wait! Are we gonna see each other again?"

_Of course. Since I'm your friend._

Then he disappeared.

Everything went back to normal. I wiped my tears then went back to bed. I made a new friend! I can't wait to tell Onii-chan and Onee-chan.

Time: 10:00 am

"w-what? N-no! YOU'RE LYING! They promised me that they'll bring me treat! They promised me that they'll come back!" my face was heavy. My eyes were welling up with tears. My whole body shivered at the thought that my parents are dead.

Oni[i-chan and Onee-chan are going to stay with relatives I don't know, and they left me here without waking me up or leaving a note. They didn't even argue! No calls, no nothing. I have to stay here with my auntie Mika. I'm scared of her because she slaps me when they're not here. She calls me bad stuff. I don't want to be separated! Maybe they'll forget about me!

"WAAAAH!"

Minato nii…..

Minako nee…

I want to see you guys again. I wanna play with you guys again. Why? WHY?

Do you guys hate me that much? Am I that much of a bad girl? Was I naughty for staying up late? What did I do? I don't get anything anymore!

I hate myself! And… and I HATE THEM!

MINI FUN FACT FROM THE AUTHOR!

Minako in japanese means beautiful child.

So guys! I hope ya guys enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Mitsuki. This is purely fanmade. Reviews will be highly appreciated. P3P does not belong to me.

Time: 9:00 a.m

Year:2009

Location: Inaba

POV: Mitsuki

"the fog has gotten worse….." I stared at my window with absolute boredom. Wearing my uniform I sighed at the thought of people getting murdered by now. I then stared at the ceiling. If only I had someone to talk to…

"HEY cheer up! You have us!'

Suddenly Jack Frost appeared before me. he was floating towards me. I glared at him. Sometimes I just get annoyed with Jack frost suddenly appearing out of nowhere then shouts. I regret what I wished for.

"Oh hey jack… "I looked away at the snowman.

"what's with that glare?" I smiled at him in a plastic way.

"oh nothing….." I whistled so that he would get distracted.

"BAD MITSUKI BAD!" pyro jack suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit me with a staff. You could even hear a "BANG" sound because of the impact.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I glared at him with tears at my eyes. My pigtails were destroyed. And I can feel a bump on my head.

"you were being mean to frost here! That's punishment"

"MORE LIKE BULLYING!" I ran towards my mirror and fixed my pigtails. And I rubbed my head.

"hey, Mitsuki, why do you keep tying your hair to be like that?" I smiled at my reflection and then at the jacks.

"Minato-nii and Minako-nee tied my hair like this when I was a kid. So I wanna preserve their memories by tying my hair like this."

"ehhhh, but Mitsuki when are they gonna come home? Surely they're gonna come back but I haven't seen them since we appeared." Pyro jack exclaimed.

"T-that's because they left me" remembering my Onii-chan and Onee-chan hurts. I consider them dead for they never even visited or called or wrote anything hell I'm not even sure they care about me anymore. Besides my aunt is making my life harder anyway so why should I be depressed? . Jack Frost was hugging me with tears on it's eyes…. I think.

"W-WAHH! MITSUKI DON'T TELL US! IT'S OKAY YOU STILL HAVE US." Frost suddenly hugged me from my front while rubbing his cheeks on my cheeks, creating a very VERY cold icicle on my cheek. I hugged him back and threw him on the wall. The impact was so hard that it created a crack on the wall.

"ow…Mitsuki why?" Frost was rubbing his bruised head. Pyro was laughing so hard. I just sighed and glared at Frost. I walked near him and knelt down staring at him.

"YOU FROZE MY CHEEK!" I pointed at my cheek… or was my cheeks. My cheek was like Mt. Everest!

BAMM!

"OW! PYRO!"

"that's what you get when you bully jack frost!"I glared at him and growled.

KNOCK KNOCK "hey brat is everything all right? I heard a crash there"

Crap it was my aunt Mika.

"Everything's fine Auntie! Please ignore the crashing sound" I used my "everything is alright tone".

"well, okay then and stop making so much damn noise it's irritating" the footsteps of my aunt were now long gone. I sighed in relief.

"that was a close one Mitsuki!" said pyro.

"I'll say" said Frost.

"hey Frost"

"yes pyro?"

"what do call a failed girl?"

"what?'

"mitsuki!"

Dun dun dun

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE JACKS." I glared at them with a killing intent. I clenched my fists and walked towards my baseball bat and swung it towards their direction.

"WAHHHH"

~~~~~after a couple of minutes~~~~~

"I'm tired"

"ditto"

I was lying down on my bed, trying to catch my breath. The 2 jacks were now floating above me.

I was just too tired to hit them. Instead I laughed out loud, and so did the jacks.

"THAT WAS FUN!HEHEHE!" pyro jack shouted with glee, while spinning in midair like a crazy lunatic.

"YEAHY YEAH!" shouted Frost. I just stared at them and smiled. Pyro and Frost suddenly came into my life after their death…. NO! DON'T BE DEPRESSED ABOUT THEM! THEY LEFT YOU! I slapped my face unconsciously, and it hurt!

"OW!"

"Mitsuki it's about time." While rubbing my face, I stared at the clock. 11:58 PM.

"the dark hour huh. Guess it's about time for me to sleep." I changed into my pink shirt and shorts and automatically fell asleep.

~~~~~~ in my dream~~~~~

_Where am i?_

"_ah master the time has come" said the long nosed guy._

_Master?_

"_you are a guest of Master Philemon."_

_Philemon? You mean the butterfly dude that suddenly appeared when I was a kid? _

"_why yes. you are one of the few chosen ones"_

_Chosen one?_

"_You have a power called a persona. A persona is your "other self' to make it easier."_

_Then? Stop with the persona crap! What does Philemon want with me! _

"_I'm sorry master but even I do not know"_

_Fine then! So?_

"_Is there any problem?"_

_Where the hell am I? Plus who are you?_

_I was sitting in a chair (well duh!) inside what looks like blue moving escalator room with a big giant clock on the wall. The long nosed guy sat there in a couch with a man and a woman standing there on the sides. They were wearing blue. _

"_Ah! I'm sorry for my rudeness I am Igor and these 2 are my assistants. The man on my left is Theodore and on my right is Elizabeth."_

"_Pleased to meet you" said Theodore and Elizabeth at the same time. _

"_and you are inside the velvet room"_

_Nice name. why am I here Anyway? What does philemon want with me? I only met him once._

"_. A great ordeal shall befall you so you should be careful"_

_Ordeal? What do you mean? _

"_I cannot fully explain yet. You must answer this question on your own"_

_I see. Is this the same with the 2__nd__ question?_

"_yes. now off you go now. Be prepared" he snapped his fingers then…._

_~~~~ in my room~~~_

RING RING RING RING RING

Stupid alarm clock

RING RING RING

Shut up!

RING RING RING

"SHUT UP YOU ALARM CLOCK!" I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it on the wall. The alarm clock broke and was smashed up into pieces. I sat up and sighed. I scratched my head and went towards the destroyed alarm clock.

"Poor alarm clock" said the Jacks.

"whatever…." I walked towards the CR and took a shower.

What was that dream….. or was it really a dream, or reality? Ah screw this!

~~~~ after ~~~~~~~~

I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt ,dark violet jacket with a Hood, black shorts with brown knee high boots. Today was a Sunday so I decided to buy something at Junes. But it's just too early. So I'll crash at my friend's house! I was going down the stairs. I saw my auntie Mika talking with a really suspicious guy. My aunt looked happy, which is a miracle. She saw me and smiled at me(creepy) , waving her hand as though signaling me to come down, which I did. I sat down near my auntie. A moment of silence…

"…."

"…."

"…."

"I'll go make some tea for you guys then…" I said while trying to stand up.

"There is no need for that Mitsuki…" I stared at my aunt with curiosity. She never called me Mitsuki….. only brat, little trash and crap. The world is ending.

"this man here is from a scholarship program ."I stared them with disbelief. Now why would a guy from a scholarship program want with me? The man stared at me and smiled.

"Hello there my name is John Smith. i am here to tell you that you have been chosen as scholar for gekkoukan." He smirked at me. he was getting creepy.

"Wait why gekkoukan? How about Yasogami?" this is getting suspicious.

"thank you for that question. I shall answer you but first" he stared at my aunt.

"can you let us talk privately?" my aunt nodded and went to the kitchen.

"now master Mitsuki I shall answer your question" wait MASTER? Then that means….

"your from the Velvet room" he smirked yet again and laughed a bit.

"lame name. Seriously JOHN SMITH? how creative" I rolled my eyes.

"yes. master Igor gave me that penname. Anyway matters aside, we want you to study at Gekkoukan because that school is the cause of the Dark hour."

"and you want me to destroy the tower using my persona?" he smiled again.

"no on the contrary we want you to merely 'observe 'the group called S.E.E.S"

"S.E.E.S?"

"Special extracurricular execution squad they are the ones venturing tartarus. Like you they have personas yet there are 2 special persona wielders there. "

"special?" this was getting interesting.

"they are wild cards"

"wild cards?"

"wild cards have the special ability to summon multiple personas"

"I see…. So you guys want me to test them? so in order to test them I have to transfer to Gekkoukan , the main reason for the dark hour, as a scholar?"

"Precisely"

"does Gekkoukan transform into some kind of tower or something?" he stared at me wide eyed and returned to his smiling face.

"why yes. it's called Tartarus"

"…. Wow"

"and since you're smart enough to skip a grade I think it's the perfect cover."

"great.." they are so creative.

"so tomorrow I shall escort you to the train station and to your dorm"

"thanks"

"I shall see you tomorrow then, Mitsuki Arisato" he then stood up ad bowed.

"John I'll just remind you that I do not use that last name anymore." that's right I do not use that as a surname for the Arisato family left me behind. He smirked.

"then what is your full name then?"I stood up and looked at him.

"Mitsuki Yamamoto"

MINI FUN FACTS FROM THE AUTHOR!

Minako is the polar opposite of Minato

=w=)b*

Done! Chaptie 1 is done! Oh well please review! ;))


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The twins. BTW Mitsuki is 2 years younger than Minato and Minako. I forgot to add that.

Aigis is already part of the team and so is koromaru, Shinjiro and ken. Ikutsuki is still here. The events of the tartarus is delayed here!

~~~~PERSONA~~~~

Time: 8:00 pm

Year: 2009

Location: Iwatodai Dormitory

POV: Minato

"Rumors of a new student?" I asked Minako, my twin sister. She's a brunette. Her hair is tied with clips on her hair. She has red eyes. We were sitting on the couch in here in the lounge with Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru,Junpei,Aigis ,Koromaru and Ken.

"Yeah, I heard from my friend,Rio,that a new student from Inaba will transfer here." She said while looking at me. then we all stared at Mitsuru. Since she's the daughter's owner AND student council president. She sighed and looked at us.

"That is true. A new student will transfer here from Inaba due to a scholarship program. Apparently she's a genius, skipping a grade in middle school, thus being able to be a sophomore when she's supposed to be a freshman; they said her IQ is above normal" she said calmly.

Wow a genius suddenly transferring here…. I wonder if it's a he or a she.

I stared off into space again, wondering if we could survive the Dark Hour tonight. And why do I have a bad feeling about this "transfer student"

"Minato…." I looked at my twin.

"Is everything alright?" she looked at me with a worried expression. I smiled at her and patted her head.

"yeah everything is fine speaking of which where is your boyfriend?" She blushed and I laughed. She is so funny when she does this.

"A-Aki is buying something at the convenience store. Stop teasing me! You're dating Aegis!" I smirked at her.

"Yeah so? She's an android" she pouted. I hope we'll always be like this. Happy,smiling laughing. I stared at the ceiling for a while. They were talking about stuff, so I turned on my MP3.

Mitsuki

I wonder what my little sister is doing now.

What does she look like?

Is she okay? Probably mad at us right now since we left her in Inaba.

Ever since that day….

~~~~_flashback~~~_

_Time: ? _

_Year: 1999_

_Location: Iwatodai bridge_

"_Mama Papa!" Minako shouted as she saw Mother and Father lying on the ground, bloody, and dead. I was staring with fear at the scene before my eyes. Minako was crying next to me, hugging me tightly. I was too shocked to even move, I was frozen in my place._

_I saw a girl fighting with a guy_

_A big monster in front of us_

_Blood everywhere _

_The girl saw us and stared at us_

_Everything turned black_

"_WHAT! DON'T PLEASE DON'T SEPARATE US!" _

_Me and Minako were begging, kneeling, in front of our aunt. She was telling us that we have to be separated from Mitsuki in order for her to live peacefully. We have to live with our aunt in Tokyo and we have to leave NOW. We just finished recovering from the hospital and now we have to leave A.S.A.P. after the funeral of my parents. My aunt was dragging us to the car. She and her husband anyway. We were trying to escape their grips but they were just too strong._

"_please Minato,Minako stay still" said my aunt with a little anger in it._

"_NO! LET US SEE MITSUKI! WE WANNA GO HOME!" shouted Minako._

"_STAY STILL!" they successfully dragged us inside the car, locked the door, and drove. Minako was crying loudly while I glared at them. _

"_WHY ARE YOU GUYS SEPARATING US? WHY WON'T YOU BRING MITSUKI?" I shouted at them with anger. Minako nodded, still crying. _

"_Because Mitsuki will be taken care of by your aunt Mika and we can only take care of 2 kids. 3 would be too much! And Mika is single so she can only take care of Mitsuki besides she's still young. Mika is nice with kids so don't worry." _

"_b-but" _

"_no buts! Now be quiet!" shouted uncle. He was glaring at us so shut up._

_A quiet drive._

_When we arrived me and Minako looked at our new house. We ran towards our new room and looked it immediately._

_Inside the room were 2 single beds, 2 cabinets, 2 desks and a TV. We sat at one of the beds and took out a picture we hid inside of my pocket._

_It was a picture._

_Our family picture._

_Me, Minako, Mitsuki, Mama and Papa _

_Together_

_Smiling_

_Happily_

_And since that day we worked hard so that when we grow up we can get Mitsuki and so make our family complete again. We'll call her and send her letters! I know that she'll be happy! _

_Mama Papa please protect us and Mitsuki_

_~~~~end~~~~`_

"Minato? Is everything alright?"

I automatically snapped out of the trance and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Minako, holding my hand. I smiled at her sadly, she knew what that meant

"are you thinking about Mitsuki?" I nodded. She smiled at me sadly.

"Don't worry we can get her back one day" I smiled back. She then stood up and walked towards the stairs.

" it's almost midnight so you better be ready!" I sighed and walked towards the stairs as well.

(yeah I'll just skip their adventure in tartarus)

~~~~~~the next day~~~~

Time: 7:30

POV:Mitsuki

I was standing in front of gekkoukan high. Wearing their standard uniform, except for the shoes I wore brown knee high boots with laces (but the heels aren't that big. Just medium. It doesn't change my height! I'm still small!) , and black thigh high socks (though underneath I wore mini shorts).my hair was tied into pigtails as usual. I heard the bell ring and walked inside. I went to the teachers lounge and asked who the teacher of 2b is. it's .

We walked to the classroom. She went inside the classroom and I followed her.

"okay class we have a new student, her name is Mitsuki Yamamoto be nice to her. Okay Yamamoto would you like to to say anything" I smiled at them and said.

"I hope we can be friends!"

"okay Yamamoto you're going to sit near miss Chihiro near the window." She pointed her fore finger towards a empty seat. I walked towards it and sat down.

The teacher was starting her lectures. I fell asleep.

This was going to be a long year.

MINI FUN FACTS FROM THE AUTHOR!

The favorite hobbies of Minato is sleeping and eating.

=w=)b*

Yeah please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. The twins. BTW Mitsuki is 2 years younger than Minato and Minako. I forgot to add that.

Aigis is already part of the team and so is koromaru, Shinjiro and ken. Ikutsuki is still here. The events of the tartarus is delayed here!

~~~~PERSONA~~~~

Time: 8:00 pm

Year: 2009

Location: Iwatodai Dormitory

POV: Minato

"Rumors of a new student?" I asked Minako, my twin sister. She's a brunette. Her hair is tied with clips on her hair. She has red eyes. We were sitting on the couch in here in the lounge with Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru,Junpei,Aigis ,Koromaru and Ken.

"Yeah, I heard from my friend,Rio,that a new student from Inaba will transfer here." She said while looking at me. then we all stared at Mitsuru. Since she's the daughter's owner AND student council president. She sighed and looked at us.

"That is true. A new student will transfer here from Inaba due to a scholarship program. Apparently she's a genius, skipping a grade in middle school, thus being able to be a sophomore when she's supposed to be a freshman; they said her IQ is above normal" she said calmly.

Wow a genius suddenly transferring here…. I wonder if it's a he or a she.

I stared off into space again, wondering if we could survive the Dark Hour tonight. And why do I have a bad feeling about this "transfer student"

"Minato…." I looked at my twin.

"Is everything alright?" she looked at me with a worried expression. I smiled at her and patted her head.

"yeah everything is fine speaking of which where is your boyfriend?" She blushed and I laughed. She is so funny when she does this.

"A-Aki is buying something at the convenience store. Stop teasing me! You're dating Aegis!" I smirked at her.

"Yeah so? She's an android" she pouted. I hope we'll always be like this. Happy,smiling laughing. I stared at the ceiling for a while. They were talking about stuff, so I turned on my MP3.

Mitsuki

I wonder what my little sister is doing now.

What does she look like?

Is she okay? Probably mad at us right now since we left her in Inaba.

Ever since that day….

~~~~_flashback~~~_

_Time: ? _

_Year: 1999_

_Location: Iwatodai bridge_

"_Mama Papa!" Minako shouted as she saw Mother and Father lying on the ground, bloody, and dead. I was staring with fear at the scene before my eyes. Minako was crying next to me, hugging me tightly. I was too shocked to even move, I was frozen in my place._

_I saw a girl fighting with a guy_

_A big monster in front of us_

_Blood everywhere _

_The girl saw us and stared at us_

_Everything turned black_

"_WHAT! DON'T PLEASE DON'T SEPARATE US!" _

_Me and Minako were begging, kneeling, in front of our aunt. She was telling us that we have to be separated from Mitsuki in order for her to live peacefully. We have to live with our aunt in Tokyo and we have to leave NOW. We just finished recovering from the hospital and now we have to leave A.S.A.P. after the funeral of my parents. My aunt was dragging us to the car. She and her husband anyway. We were trying to escape their grips but they were just too strong._

"_please Minato,Minako stay still" said my aunt with a little anger in it._

"_NO! LET US SEE MITSUKI! WE WANNA GO HOME!" shouted Minako._

"_STAY STILL!" they successfully dragged us inside the car, locked the door, and drove. Minako was crying loudly while I glared at them. _

"_WHY ARE YOU GUYS SEPARATING US? WHY WON'T YOU BRING MITSUKI?" I shouted at them with anger. Minako nodded, still crying. _

"_Because Mitsuki will be taken care of by your aunt Mika and we can only take care of 2 kids. 3 would be too much! And Mika is single so she can only take care of Mitsuki besides she's still young. Mika is nice with kids so don't worry." _

"_b-but" _

"_no buts! Now be quiet!" shouted uncle. He was glaring at us so shut up._

_A quiet drive._

_When we arrived me and Minako looked at our new house. We ran towards our new room and looked it immediately._

_Inside the room were 2 single beds, 2 cabinets, 2 desks and a TV. We sat at one of the beds and took out a picture we hid inside of my pocket._

_It was a picture._

_Our family picture._

_Me, Minako, Mitsuki, Mama and Papa _

_Together_

_Smiling_

_Happily_

_And since that day we worked hard so that when we grow up we can get Mitsuki and so make our family complete again. We'll call her and send her letters! I know that she'll be happy! _

_Mama Papa please protect us and Mitsuki_

_~~~~end~~~~`_

"Minato? Is everything alright?"

I automatically snapped out of the trance and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Minako, holding my hand. I smiled at her sadly, she knew what that meant

"are you thinking about Mitsuki?" I nodded. She smiled at me sadly.

"Don't worry we can get her back one day" I smiled back. She then stood up and walked towards the stairs.

" it's almost midnight so you better be ready!" I sighed and walked towards the stairs as well.

(yeah I'll just skip their adventure in tartarus)

~~~~~~the next day~~~~

Time: 7:30

POV:Mitsuki

I was standing in front of gekkoukan high. Wearing their standard uniform, except for the shoes I wore brown knee high boots with laces (but the heels aren't that big. Just medium. It doesn't change my height! I'm still small!) , and black thigh high socks (though underneath I wore mini shorts).my hair was tied into pigtails as usual. I heard the bell ring and walked inside. I went to the teachers lounge and asked who the teacher of 2b is. it's .

We walked to the classroom. She went inside the classroom and I followed her.

"okay class we have a new student, her name is Mitsuki Yamamoto be nice to her. Okay Yamamoto would you like to to say anything" I smiled at them and said.

"I hope we can be friends!"

"okay Yamamoto you're going to sit near miss Chihiro near the window." She pointed her fore finger towards a empty seat. I walked towards it and sat down.

The teacher was starting her lectures. I fell asleep.

This was going to be a long year.

MINI FUN FACTS FROM THE AUTHOR!

The favorite hobbies of Minato is sleeping and eating.

=w=)b*

Yeah please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 is up! Transfer student

~~~PERSONA~~~

Time: 12:00 nn

Year: 2009

Location: Gekkoukan high school

POV: Mitsuki

"Mitsuki-san? Mitsuki-san!" someone was shaking me. I think the voice came from a girl. I rubbed my eyes and wiped off some of my drool. I stared at her blankly. She has long brown hair, and she was wearing glasses.

First I was planning on saying: "hey are you a nerd?' cause you know glasses=nerds. Or at least that's what I've heard about. Screw that! That's so mean! "who the hell are you?" why am I so mean?

"what's the problem?" I smiled at her and she sighed.

"it's lunchtime, aren't you going to eat your lunch" oh yeah it's lunch! I might have slept through the whole class unconsciously.

"yeah thanks for waking me up" she smiled at me.

"By the way I'm Chihiro Fushimi! I'm your seatmate" she said happily. I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"I'm Mitsuki Yamamoto nice to meet you!" we let go and sat down (since we're seatmates. Her seat was in front of me! I didn't even notice!)

"Wanna eat lunch together?" she asked at me while taking out her bento out of her bag.

"Sure"

POV: Minako

I sighed with relief. Finally lunch! I can buy the new melon bread at the store. As I turned to my left, I saw Aegis and Yukari trying to wake up Minato, but utterly failed. And again I have to be the one to wake him up! I grabbed his ear and stretched it then he woke up.

"ah morning…." He said sleepily. I sighed at his response and looked at him. Yukari and Aegis sweatdropped.

"Minato It's already lunch time you know" Yukari said in a very worried tone.

"Yukari is right it's already lunch time. Shall I feed you?" said Aegis.

"No need Aegis I can feed myself…" Minato said as he placed his headphones in his ears and turned on his MP3.

I just looked at everyone. Why do I have this bad feeling inside of me? I just can't pinpoint it. it feels as if someone is here. But I can't tell anyone about this! I'll find it out myself.

I looked at the window. The sky… is so blue….

"Hey Guys wanna eat at the rooftop?" I suddenly blurted out of nowhere. They stared at each other for a while then at me. they nodded. So we went to the store, bought stuff and went to the rooftop.

POV: Mitsuki

"wow Mitsuki-san that's amazing! You're supposed to be a freshman yet you skipped 1 year and advanced to sophomore! That's amazing!" Chihiro said happily.

We were getting to know each other by talking about random stuff! YAY FOR RANDOM STUFF!

"I don't think it's that amazing" I replied as I took out a bottled water from my bag. She then shook her head and then stared at me.

"Mitsuki-san are you free this afternoon?"

"why?"

"wanna go with me to the bookstore?" well… since I have nothing to do…

"sure I guess…"as I sipped my bottled water. She smiled at me then went towards the door.

"Great! But is it okay if my friend will come along?" she asked as she proceeded to open the sliding door.

"I don't mind" I just stared at her. I wonder if her friend is a male or female? Hmm…. Well I don't care anyway…

POV: Minato

We just finished eating lunch so we decided to come back to the classroom, but as I entered Chihiro came walking towards me. I stood at my place for a while waiting for Chihiro. She stopped in front of me.

"Minato-san is it alright if I bring a friend later?" I stared at her for a while. Oh yeah we had plans this afternoon… But today we have to buy new equipment for S.E.E.S.

"I'm sorry Chihiro but can I cancel our plans for today?" she then looked at me with disappointment in her eyes, then looked away.

"i-I see oh well…." She waved her hand and walked away.

"OI! MINATO WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!" shouted Minako. I just sighed and walked inside the classroom.

Honestly….. this is all such a drag…

POV: Mitsuki

Time: 3:48 pm

"….." I stared at the clock. COME ON I WANNA GO HOME! I DON'T WANNA LISTEN TO THE LECTURE!

~~~~ AFTER CLASS OUTSIDE SCHOOL ~~~

I was standing outside the school gate, ALONE. Chihiro has to attend a sudden student council meeting. She told me to wait outside the gate since It won't take too long. I sighed in annoyance. Won't take too long? I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 20 MINUTES! I looked up at the blue sky.

Tartarus huh? They're giving a 14 year old a big responsibility. I wonder what S.E.E.S. is like…. Are they strong? Are they normal people or people who stand out? but I know my questions will be answered anyway.

"Mitsuki-san! Sorry for making you wait!" I heard a girl shouted out of nowhere. I looked at the direction of the voice. It was from a running Chihiro. She stopped in front of me, trying to catch her breath. She then apologized to me.

"no problem.." I was staring at her for a while.

"by the way where is your friend?" she looked at me sadly then smiled.

"he was busy so he said he can't come" after that we walked towards Iwatodai station.

~~~~~~~~after the station. Chihiro already went home~~~~~~

Time: 9:00 pm

I was walking at port island station. It was already this late? I guess reading 10 mangas nonstop and eating dinner at Wild duck Burger (well I was curious) can cause a person to be totally unaware of the time. I sighed and looked at my watch.

9:10. Time flies by so fast.

If I don't hurry back to my apartment I'm screwed! I get lost easily when it's nighttime! Plus I don't know what will happen if I arrive there at night….. in that creepy apartment….

Stupid John smith made up some lie that I was gonna live in a dorm!

~~~_flashback~~~~_

"_Here we are Master" _

_we were standing in front of a small rundown apartment complex. I sweatdropped when I saw it. The neighbors of the building were skyscrapers! _

"_THIS IS WHERE I'M GOING TO LIVE? I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA LIVE IN THE DORMS!' I practically shouted with rage. In a huge crowd. Everyone was staring at us. I glared back at the crowd that was staring at us. They all continued walking. John coughed then looked at me with the same smile._

"_well the dorms were full plus it's cheap."I twitched at his answer. Great, not only was I given a very big task by the Velvet Room and Philemon, I'm going to live in a rundown apartment! I just sighed and went inside._

_I stared at the interior wide eyed. The inside wasn't so bad. I was walking inside when suddenly….._

_BAMM!_

'_OW!" a piece of wood suddenly hit my head, then…_

_CRACK!_

_The floor underneath me broke and formed a hole; my right foot was stuck in that hole. John was laughing at me. I then glared at him. OH HOW I WISH I COULD KILL HIM! Then…._

"_You must be the new girl" I stared at the direction of the voice. It was from a very beautiful middle aged woman wearing leather jeans, and a white blouse. She has short hair and she's wearing a crimson red lipstick, also wearing high heeled red leather shoes. She had red eyes. I just stared at her in awe._

"_hm? Is something wrong with her?" she asked John while waving her hand in front of me. I snapped out of the trance! _

"_Y-YES I AM THE NEW GIRL! M-MY N-NAME IS M-MITSUKI YAMAMOTO NICE TO MEET YOU!' I said to the pretty woman. She laughed then smiled._

"_welcome to the Tanabata apartment my name is Arisu Tanabata nice to meet you to" _

"_then I shall take my leave…." John bowed in front of us and left. _

" _your stuff are upstairs already. Shall I guide you?" I just nodded. When we arrived upstairs…_

"_OII! GIVE ME BACK MY SODA!" shouted a guy. He was running towards me and then we bumped our heads… we both fell down the floor. _

"_WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at the highest pitch of my voice._

"_DON'T BLOCK THE WAY YOU IDIOT!" he shouted at me. we both glared at each other, as though sparks were forming. Arisu sweatdropped. _

"_jeez, look what you've done bumping into a girl like that you really are an idiot." A man from behind me suddenly said. He has blue eyes, brown hair and the most handsome face I have ever seen. He was GLOWING! He was wearing a track suit though….._

"_well I'm sorry for being an idiot! She was blocking the way!" I stared at the guy I bumped into. He has white hair and yellow eyes. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: HE LOOKS LIKE KANATA FROM STARRY SKY!EVEN HIS NECKLACE IS THE SAME!) _

"…_." I just glared at him with annoyance. _

"_Now now she's new guys be nice to her." said Arisu in a worried tone. The guys stared at me. the brunette smiled at me and said. _

"_hello there I'm Takeo Yoshio pleased to meet you and this here is….." he pointed at the white haired dude._

"_Alexis Michaels" he just "tched" . we walked towards a door at the end of the hall. _

"_This is where you'll be staying." Arisu opened the door. The inside was decent. A small living room next to it was a small kitchen then 2 doors. One door leads to my bedroom then the other one was the CR. _

"_well if there are any problems just go down the counter kay?" I nodded and went inside. As they closed the door…_

"_YOU IDIOTS DON'T KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND SKIN YOU ALIVE11'_

_I heard crashing noises, screams, and a cat._

_It was kinda scary! No it was HELLA scary._

I just continued walking on the streets.

"Hey it's mitsuki!" I heard someone familiar say it. I looked at the direction of the voice. It was Alexis and Takeo. They were wearing the standard school uniform in a very cool way (use your imaginations). I stopped walking and waited for them. After we greeted each other we continued walking.

"I never knew you guys were students of gekkoukan." I said out of the blue.

"well yeah we're third years by the way."

"Wow so you guys are my senpais!" I said happily.

"yup so you better respect me!' said Alexis-senpai with pride.

"you don't have to.. we're friends anyway" said Takeo with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"of course!" I said happily.

We were talking happily while walking.

~~~~at the apartment~~~

"MITSUKI! WE MISSED YOU!" Frost suddenly hugged me in the waist out of nowhere. Pyro floated next to him, sighing.

"Jacks? Where the hell did you come from!" I asked with anger while trying to remove frost from my waist. Pyro stared at me then pointed at the mirror.

"From there?"

I just sighed since I successfully removed Frost from my waist. I wasn't that shocked anyway. They are Shadows anyway, well special Shadows. Unlike other shadows, they have their own minds, thoughts and hearts. They are like my best friends. I just find it weird that they're special plus they can still exist even if it isn't the dark hour. Oh well I don't care. I went to towards the couch and slumped. I turned on the small T.V using the remote and watched T.V.

"Mitsuki I can sense persona users" said Pyro seriously. I looked at him with a bored expression.

"How many?"

"Lots"' he sat down next to me

"hey mitsuki when are we gonna start the attack?" asked frost. I turned off the TV and went towards the bedroom door and opened it and then stared at them seriously.

"were not gonna attack. we're just gonna observe" I said cooly.

"okay so when are we gonna start?"

"tonight."

CHAPTER 3 DONE!

I don't have any fun facts so….. =W=)b*

Anyway there are lots of OC'S here that have personas like Takeo and Alexis. They are special BTW.

Please review!


End file.
